Harry Potter and the Sassy Six Assassins
by Sonya Jada Christensen
Summary: The sassy six assassins are sent to Hogwarts for one reason and that’s to kill Harry Potter but over the time they must spend there they start to depend feelings for people there making it harder for them to do there job. Will the Assassins kill him?
1. Prologue

♣New Characters♣

Corrina Luciano 21

Julie Lopez 21

Katrina Marie Lopez 20

Jesse Riley 20

Miranda Echevarria 19

Belle Lopez 19

Jade Rodriguez 18 but in her mind 20

Blake Andrew Riley 11 months

♣Prologue♣

Miranda sat down at the end of the couch dangling her legs off the arm of the chair. She was joining Katrina, Corrina and Jesse with their newest client, Voldemort. He wore a robe like the grim rapper but the hood was covering his entire face. Miranda guessed that he didn't want them to see it. Her forehead started to send out a sharp pain. It was as if her scar was throbbing because of something. She ignored it and started the meeting.

"I'm here because I heard you were the best." You could tell he was from England with his accent. Jade then walked in with a puzzled face looking at Corrina who was half asleep.

"Who's he?" Jade asked while sitting down.

"OUT!" Katrina said pushing Jade off the couch but Jade who was much bigger than her and only moved an inch.

"Your very strong." She said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Miranda then pushed Jade off the couch making her roll off and land on her back.

"You suck." She then grabbed a pillow from the couch and hung out on the floor. While she hugged the pillow she listened to them converse. Voldemort glanced at Jade and continued their conversation.

"As I was saying I heard you were the best and … cheapest."

"What!" Jade said standing up. "You think I'm cheap?"

"Cheap? What's cheap? Jade?" Corrina said waking up. Jade then placed her head into the pillow sorrowfully.

"That's per person." Katrina said.

"So what cha hidin' under there." said Jade

"Nothing." Voldemort replied.

"I ain't doin' any business with a man that wont allow me to see his face."

"Fine. Then I'll take my business elsewhere" he started to stand up when he heard everyone yelling no.

"We're the best in the world. Just try and look for someone better than us."

"No you're the best in 'America.'"

"Just take off the damn hood!"

"I like assertiveness" he said taking of his hood.

"I hope you do," she said looking

_: Maybe I can get him to pay some more money. I mean I do a bang-up job in the bedroom: Jade_

_: Jade don't try it: Miranda_

"Meet me in my room in ten minutos."

"I'm married."

"Sooo…. Your point is." He laughed showing his pearly whites.

"It was a joke but I'll meet you there." Jade got up and left.

"It's the room with the scratch marks on the door and head board." Voldemort wiggled his eyebrows after she left.

_: She actually did it: Katrina_

_: That whore: Julie_

_: Well at least we'll get paid more maybe: Corrina_

_: Maybe: Belle _

"Sooo… back to what were you saying?" Jesse said businessman like.

"I need you to do a job. I need you to exterminate this boy." Voldemort handed some pictures and a folder to Miranda. "He is rather powerful so brace yourself for a tough fight. In that folder is some information and tickets to England, also… my associates will contact you when you get to your destination." Miranda looked through the pictures and saw that he had a thunderbolt scar like hers.

"He has my scar." Voldemort looked at her like he knew her.

"He's hot." Katrina said shortly after looking at a picture of him in a bathrobe.

"What's his name?" Julie said walking in.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

"So you're going to take care of Blake." Miranda said packing her suitcase in a rush.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I got it planned. When I have to work mom will watch him." Jesse said feeding Blake. Blake was in his pajamas sucking on his bottle of his mother's breast milk. He was looking around the room to find his mother.

"But what if she has to…"

"Your grandmother."

"What if she…"

"I think I got it covered. I think?"

"I can take him if you want?"

"No you need to rest. You did give birth to him after all. It's my turn to go through the pain." She then zipped her suitcase.

"Your so sweet." She walked over to him and kissed Blake on the forehead. "Bye baby. Mommy will be gone for a while." She then looked at Jesse and kissed him. When she stopped she just looked into his green eyes. "Call me at least twice a week."

"I will and since your leaving I want to give you your birthday present." He placed Blake in the crib and went to get the present. Miranda walked to the mirror and lifted her bangs to see her scar. It was a thunderbolt the same one that their 'job' had. Jesse came back and gave Miranda a velvet box. She opened the box to find a necklace with the word mom on it.

"Gawwww… its so cute." She said hugging him.

"If you think that's cute open the next slot." Miranda slowly opened the next slot to find the most charming diamond ring. She then looked down to see Jesse on one knee.

"Oh my god Jesse."

"Will you marry me" Miranda started to bite her lip.

Sonya: So… 

**Jada: That chapter rocked!**

**Sonya: It's a Prologue and that's only because you had sex.**

**Jada: AND I WAS PROMISED THE WORLD!**

**Sonya: hits her on the head We didn't write that yet! You spoiled it!**

**Jada: Sorry… Can't do anything about that now. Please review… OR ELSE.**


	2. Welcome to my world

♣New Characters♣

Corrina Luciano- air 21

Julie Lopez- fire 21

Katrina Marie Lopez- physic 20

Jesse Riley 20

Miranda Echevarria- water 19

Belle Lopez- fire 19

Jade Rodriguez - earth 18 but in her mind 20

♣Chapter one: Welcome to my world♣

"That was the best sex I ever, eeeeeever ever, ever had. And I've had a lot of sex. Honey it was like riding a bull all day." She said stretching back in the chair.

"And… how old are you."

"Twenty." After this absurd answer Miranda smacked Jade across the head with a pillow.

"RING, RING, I see a riiiiing." Belle grabbed her hand and inspected the engagement ring.

"So he finally proposed." Said Julie to no one in particular.

"How in the world can he afford that?" said Belle after inspecting the ring once more.

"Uhhh… I forgot to tell you guys… he's rich."

"What…. What and we've been living in that crap shack for how long!" Corrina shouted.

"Well we were going to move into the castle…"

"Castle… You mean I could have whips and chains all over the walls and no one would care!" Jade interrupted.

"You and your whips and chains!" said Katrina getting angry. She was trying to read a book about a young wizard.

"At least I don't spend my whole weekends with Jose Martinez." Jade replied. Because of this Katrina got mad and swung a pillow at her hitting her in the eye.

"You bitch."

"There's no need to thank me."

"Thank you? Why would I thank you Skooy tits?" At this comment she hit her again harder then before.

"Will you two stop acting childish! Were on a god damn plane!" Julie said putting down her magazine in frustration.

"Shut up Miss flat cheasted bitch."

"Shut up you prostitute."

"I'm not a prostitute. There's a big difference. I don't do it for the money." Jade snapped back.

"Please honey you don't have to lie to us. Were family." Belle said.

"No I'm pretty sure I was adopted." Everyone rolled there eyes and continued to what they were doing before. "What?"

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

"LAND! At last! Sweet Land!" Jade said while kissing the ground. All the natives stared at her knowing she was a tourist. She stood up to find a crowd around her. "What the fuck you looking at?" The crowd moved quickly away from the tourist.

"Smooth." Miranda and Julie said walking by. Jade rolled her eyes and continued on following her cousins.

"Who are we meeting?" Katrina.

"A guy in black robe or the blond guy. Tommy told me about him."

"Tommy?" Miranda questioned.

"Well… let's just say you know him."

"Well… there's not to many 'play things' of yours that we know?" Belle said

"Well excuse me for having more sex then you ever had."

"That because you're a whore." Julie replied.

"What's wrong with that?" Katrina rolled her eyes.

"There's a lot of things wrong with that." Corrina said.

"Name one." As they stopped they saw a sign that a blond man was holding that said SSA on it. Then another blond man but younger walked up to him and took the sign.

_: I call shotgun: Corrina_

_: What: Miranda_

_: I call the blonde: Corrina_

_: Which one? And I thought you said I was the whore at least I get their names and numbers: Jade_

_: You are the whore and the younger one is mine: Corrina_

_: Can I have the other one: Jade_

_: NO: Katrina_

_: Why: Jade_

_: He's too old for you: Katrina_

_: That never stopped her before: Belle_

"Can you guys shut the hell up!" The blonds stared at them cause she was the only one making noise. Corrina walked ahead of everyone and stopped right in front of the blond.

"We're the Sassy Six." Corrina said to the blond.

"I think I knew that." The blond said. "I'm Malfoy." The older blond hit him on the head. "Draco Malfoy."

"Sorry for my son's ignorance."

"What ignorance?" Jade said. "You British are so up tight."

"And you Americans are so… not?" Miranda grinned at him. "Well I'm Lucius Malfoy, the father of this ignorance child."

"Well I'm Miranda the engaged one. That's Katrina the one with common sense. That's Corrina the party girl. That's Julie the genius. That's Belle the sarcastic. And that's Jade the whore."

"You forgot sex addict." Belle said.

"I am not!"

"So the sex addict is our queen." Lucius responded.

"Yup yup… wait…what. Who told you that? And I am not a sex addict. I am a sex kitten."

"Same thing. They both play with balls." Miranda replied.

"Not really. And again who the hell told you I was your queen."

"Our King… Tom Riddle"

"So that's who Tommy is, the guy who assigned us this job. Damn what did you do to him?" Belle asked surprised.

"Gave him the best sex he ever had. That's how I got him to pay us more money." Jade replied.

"And he thanks you very much for that. He needed something to get his mind off work." said Lucius kissing her hand as if she were a saint.

"See being a whore pays off."

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

"So this is the train." Miranda said amazed to see it. 

"Platform 9 and ¾. We should get on before it leaves." Draco said.

"Get on what? I hope you didn't mean that thing." Jade said.

"No shit Sherlock. What else will we travel in?" Corrina said. Someone gave Jade a shove making her fall flat on her face.

"You jack ass! I broke a nail and I just had a manicure!" She yelled to Draco.

"Don't look at me. I would have done it but… my dad would kill me."

"Yeah you ignorant fool." Draco put on a puzzled face. Jade was shoved yet again

to find that when she got up everyone was gone. "What did I do?" She started to tear.

"Are you okay?" A male voice said. Jade turned around wiping her tears to see the guy from the photos.

"I'm fine. Just fine." She started to twirl her hair.

"It's good to hear that. Are you a first year?"

"Do I look like a first year?" He shook his head no. "I'm an exchange student."

"Really? From what school?" They started to walk.

"Salem School of Wicca." She blabbed out.

"Never heard of it."

"I know you haven't."

"Ticket please." The conductor said. The man was wearing a Blue suit and cap. The male handed him a ticket and Jade just stood there.

_: You guys I don't have a ticket: Jade_

_: He's a death eater. Just do something: Katrina_

"SSA." The conductor looked at her puzzled and then understood.

"Where are the others?"

"There were here with Draco." The male looked at her. "He's my cousins boyfriend."

"You may pass." They walked by him and said nothing.

"Well I better find my friends, Ron and Hermione."

"I should find my cousins and the boyfriend." Jade said and they separated.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

"Knock, knock." Jade opened the door, "Uhhh… you guys have any room. I can't find any other place to sit." Jade sat down without waiting for an invitation, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name last time we met."

"Harry Potter." Jade shook his hand.

"I'm Ron Weasley" Jade put out her hand but he did not shake it.

"Hermione Granger." Jade did not even try to shake her hand. Then the door opened to show Miranda in school robes.

"Were have you been!" Miranda shouted. Ron winced.

"You sound like my mom." Ron replied.

"That's because I am a mom!"

"You are…"

"Everyone this is my mom." Jade said.

"WHAT" they all said in unison.

"It was a joke."

"Anyways put this on," Miranda said throwing a bundle of robes at her.

"I am not …"

"Yes you are."

"I'd rather go nude."

"I'm okay with that." Ron said. Jade started to take off her shirt. "I was joking."

"Jade!"

"What I'm changing. You guys have a problem with that." Ron and Harry both shook their heads.

"Yes I have a big problem with that." Said Hermione with a disgusted look on her face.

"Then leave." Miranda hit her on the head.

"You leave."

"Jade!" Miranda said.

"Fine." She took off her top shirt and placed the tie around her neck. She then went through her bag and found scissors. She the snipped her skirt to make it go in an angle. "It needs a slit." She then ripped her skirt on the side and Hermione looked at her strangely.

"Do you expect to get in looking like that?" Hermione said disgusted.

"I can get in to anything looking like this." Jade replied.

"Let me rephrase that. You can get any 'guy' to get into you looking like that."

"You betcha."

"Really?" Ron said. Hermione elbowed him. "I was just being friendly Hermione."

"Anyway Corrina's boyfriend wants to see you."

"About what?"

"The job."

_: My honey isn't here:_ _Jade_

_: Get a grip: Miranda_

Ron, who in turn was elbowed by Hermione, quickly comforted Jade who started to tear up a little.

"I'm sorry but I don't like red heads and I have a boyfriend." Ron backed away. "That doesn't mean that we can't be friends." He smiled great fully.

"Okay now get your ass over there." Jade then stood up and blew a kiss at Ron and pushed Miranda away from the door. "Well I think I should go." Miranda started to walk away.

"Wait." She turned around flipping her long brown hair. "Don't go. You just got here."

"I'd love to stay but I have to make sure that Jade doesn't stop anywhere else."

"We didn't catch your name." A male said. He wore glasses and had brown hair. He also had the thunderbolt on his forehead just like hers. He was there job.

"Miranda Underwood Riley. And you guys?"

"That's Ron Weasley. Hermione Ganger and I'm…"

"I know who you are Harry Potter."

"How did you know?"

"The scar. I have the same one." Harry looked at her like she was crazy. He knew he was the only that had. Maybe he was wrong. "Well it was nice meeting you guys. See ya." She then walked out to find Jade leaning against the wall.

"So… he wanted you to wait."

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

"So if anyone asks how you know us you're Corrina's boyfriend." Miranda said.

"I can get used to that." Draco responded. He then took her hand.

_: Why? What happened: Corrina_

_: Well… we ran into Potter and he had a question about me knowing you: Jade _

"Wait. You met him didn't you?" Katrina asked. Miranda nodded. "Was he hotter then in the pictures?"

"Yes and so was his friend Ron."

"Has she fallen for Potter?" Draco asked.

"That's Katrina for ya." Julie said.

"Well everything is cleared." Miranda said.

"We should be getting there in five… four…three…" The train stopped. "Zero."

"Nice." They said in unison. They grabbed their things and started to walk out the train.

"Finally we get off this god damn train." Jade said while she stepped on solid ground. When Miranda got out she looked around to see an enormous castle by a lake. There were woods on the opposite side and a hut. A tall guy about seven feet walked up to her. His hair was brown and he had a beard. He wore a brown jacket as well.

"Hello I'm Hagrid and you guys must be the SSA. Dumbledore told me about ya. You're here to take care of you-know-who." Miranda nodded.

_: What is he talking about: Katrina_

_: Jesse called Dumbledore and told him that we were here to kill Voldemort: Miranda_

_: My Tommy: Jade_

_: It was only so we could get to Hogwarts and close to Potter: Miranda_

_: Oh: Jade_

"Well I'll be right back to help you guys." Hagrid said. He walked away to talked to Potter.

"So how do you like it?" Draco asked.

_: It is much peaceful here then in Connecticut: Miranda_

_: There's also a lake where I can spend my time reading: Julie_

_: I like it here: Katrina_

_: Me too: Corrina_

_: That's only because of Draco: Belle_

_: Well that too: Corrina_

"So…"

"It's very nice and peaceful." Miranda said.

"Well it won't be while you're here. So… welcome to my world."

Jada: That was a pretty good chapter 

**Sonya: I guess… Kat's going to hate us for calling her Skooy Tits.**

**Jada: I know… can't do anything about that know.**

Sonya: Well we could… 

**Jada: But we don't wanna.**

**Sonya: I was about to say that, STOP READING MY MIND! **

**Jade: Well I'll leave you with the Hogwarts school motto _Never Poke a Sleeping Dragon._**

Sonya: What! 


End file.
